disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal/Gallery
Images of Mal from Descendants. Promotional Images ''Descendants'' Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg|Mal with her mother Maleficent Descendants evie and mal.jpg|Mal and Evie Image-1428863622.jpg Descendants-29.png Mal full body.png Descendants-33.jpg Group headshot.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Group promo.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Mal promo wallpaper.jpg Mal headshot w/out background.jpg Mal headshot w/ background & Isle look.jpg 635646919225077794-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY02.JPG 635646919228977844-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY06.JPG 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG|Mal and Maleficent Good group promo.jpg Descendant mofif2.png Descendant motif1.png Isle bad group .jpg Mal bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg Mal promo.jpg MAH.jpg Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants-117.jpg Descendants-115.jpg Auradon Prep Mal.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Descendants-126.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-123.jpg Descendants - Mal's Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg Descendants-132.jpg Descendants-130.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-134.jpg Descendants-138.png Descendants-139.jpg Descendants-147.jpg Descendants-146.jpg Descendants-151.jpg Descendants-150.jpg Descendants-157.jpg Descendants-156.jpg Descendants-155.jpg Descendants-162.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-158.jpg Descendants-183.jpg They were raised.jpg Descendants-198.jpg Descendants-194.png Descendants 19 Days.png Descendants-204.jpg Descendants-201.jpg Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Decendants-510.png Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Mal Auradon.jpg Descendants, Mal - Did You Know.jpg descendants-3.jpg Mal and Ben.jpg Mal's date outfit.jpg Mal and Ben Crossing a Bridge.png Mal and Jane.png Descendants Ben and Mal Promo.jpg Mal.png ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_textless_promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Wicked World - Mal.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg Helping Hands or Sticky Fingers.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Mal.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Genie Chic Mal.jpg|Genie Chic Mal Mal Render.png Production and Concept Ben&Mal.jpg|Mal with Ben Ben and Mal 2.jpg Ben and Mal 1.jpg Descendants 3.jpg Descendants 2.jpg Descendants 1.jpg Descendants 19.jpg Descendants 18.jpg Descendants 17.jpg Descendants 16.jpg Mal (dream scene?).jpg Mal & Ben (dream scene?).jpg Mal back(maybe dream scene).jpg Mal's costume concept.jpg|Mal's costume design Mal Expression Sheet.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' expression sheet Descendants Wicked world Artwork - Mal.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet Screenshots ''Descendants Rotten-to-the-Core.png|Mal's introduction Descendants-21.png|"It was from a baby." Descendants-23.png Descendants-79.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-775.jpg Descendants-45.png|"What?!" Descendants-97.png Descendants-186.png Descendants-58.png Descendants-80.png Descendants-89.png Descendants-167.png Descendants-91.png Descendants-92.png Descendants-108.png Dsndnts_1278986.jpg Descendants-49.png Descendants-110.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-3492.jpg Descendants - Evil Like Me.png Descendants-181.png Descendants-102.png|Mal uses magic to give Lonnie cool hair Dsndnts_3062810.jpg Dsndnts_3072403.jpg Descendants-180.png Mal-image.jpg Hey, Benny Boo!.png|"Hey, Bennyboo!" Descendants-176.png Descendants-170.png Descendants-171.png|"Ben asked me out on...a date." Descendants-172.png Descendants-173.png|"I've never had a sister." Descendants-174.png Descendants-185.png|Admiring her reflection Descendants-175.png|Already for her date with Ben Descendants-177.png Mal tries a strawberry.jpg|Mal tries a strawberry Descendants-94.png Descendants - If Only.png Descendants-99.png|“I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil.” Dsndnts_4681844.jpg|"Hi, Mom!" Descendants-59.png|"I think we are definitely goners." Descendants-57.png Good group.jpg Descendants-69.png Descendants-70.png Descendants-72.png Descendants-95.png Descendants-73.png Descendants-55.png|"Beware, fore swear, Undo Jane's hair." Descendants-56.png Descendants-75.png Mal (If Only Reprise).jpg Descendants-113.png Descendants-179.png Descendants-184.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12494.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12603.jpg Descendants-178.png Descendants-182.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13204.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13215.jpg Descendants: Wicked World'' Evie's Explosion of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-2.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-19.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-5.jpg|"I wasn't invited." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-6.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-7.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-9.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-11.jpg|Being asked to use magic on Evie's cupcakes Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg|"No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-13.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-15.jpg|"You're not gonna stop until I help you, are you?" Descendants-Wicked-World-1.png|Mal gets out her spell book Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-18.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-18.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-21.jpg Mal's Digi-Image Problem Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 2.png|Mal is in the zone Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 4.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 6.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 9.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 11.png|"My people maybe evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel." Ben and Mal in Wicked World.jpg|Telling Ben not to worry Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 12.png|Mal's portrait of Audrey as her mother Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 13.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 17.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 18.png|"Beware, forswear, Captain Hook's coat she will wear!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 21.png|"Beware, forswear, Cruella's stole might give a scare!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 24.png|"Beware, forswear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 28.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 30.png|"I have a digi-image problem." Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-2.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-6.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-11.png|"Does anyone know how to knock?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-13.png Mal with Jordan's lamp.jpg Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png|Caught with Jordan's lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-20.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-22.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-23.png|Rubbing paint of Jordan's lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-25.png|Mal wishes she was home Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg|"Now I know why they say be careful what you wish for." Voodoo-Do-You-5.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-6.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg|Mal loves to splash in the mud Voodoo-Do-You-19.jpg|"Dictatorship for beginners." Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-30.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-31.jpg|"Short for lets blow this voodoo stand." Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png|Telling Freddie to retract her claws Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-2.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-7.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-15.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-17.png|"Yo Mama so weak, instead of poison apples she makes apple pie." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-19.png|"Yo Mama so soft, cats share pictures of her." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-27.png|"Watching them do this is worse than any punishment my mother ever gave me." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-29.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png|"Is this a bad time?" Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-15.png Genie-Chic-16.png Genie-Chic-18.png Genie-Chic-25.png Genie-Chic-28.png Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-31.png Genie-Chic-33.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-1.jpg|"There is a two hour exam about smiling." Puffed-Deliciousness-3.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-5.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg|Watching Freddie Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"Were we that bad when we first got here?" Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png|"I am going to be totes sick." Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-6.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-15.png|"We're up first." Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png|Watching Freddie dance Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png|Joining in Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-1.png Spirit-Day-3.png|"I think all cheerleading outfits should have spikes." Spirit-Day-4.png Spirit-Day-6.png Spirit-Day-7.png|"I have never been more into you." Spirit-Day-8.png Spirit-Day-10.png Descendants-Wicked-World-13.png Spirit-Day-12.png Spirit-Day-14.png|Mal is barking Spirit-Day-15.png Spirit-Day-16.png|Mal growling Spirit-Day-18.png Spirit-Day-22.png Spirit-Day-23.png Spirit-Day-24.png Descendants-Wicked-World-14.png I'm Your Girl I'm-Your-Girl-2.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-6.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-8.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-15.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-17.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-19.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-8.jpg Mash-It-Up-10.jpg Mash-It-Up-11.jpg Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-18.jpg|"Can't change perfect." Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-30.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-1.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-4.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-7.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-21.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-13.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-24.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-26.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-29.png Neon Lights Ball Wicked World - Neon Lights Party.jpg Neon-Lights-Ball-16.png Neon-Lights-Ball-13.png Neon-Lights-Ball-12.png Neon-Lights-Ball-11.png Neon-Lights-Ball-7.png Neon-Lights-Ball-3.png Miscellaneous Descendants Wicked World - Mal and Ally.jpg Neon-Lights-Ball-9.png Video Games Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 4.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 3.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 2.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 1.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 5.png Isle of the Lost Kids.jpg Printed Media Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Mal's Spell Book.jpg Mal's Diary.jpg Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic.jpg Merchandise Descendants Dolls.jpg Mal and Evie dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Hasbro 03.jpg Descendants Hasbro 02.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants-32.jpg Descendants Costumes 3.png Descendants Costumes 2.png Ben and Mal Dolls 1.jpg Ben and Mal Dolls 2.jpg Mal Doll 2.jpg Mal Doll 4.jpg Mal Doll 5.jpg Mal Doll 7.jpg Mal Doll 8.jpg Mal Doll 9.jpg Ben and Mal Dolls 3.jpg Descendants Merchandise 8.jpg Descendants Merchandise 7.jpg Descendants Merchandise 2.jpg Descendants Merchandise 9.jpg Descendants Backpack 2.jpg Descendants Backpack 1.jpg Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Descendants - Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 2.jpg Genie Chic Mal 1.jpg Genie Chic Mal 2.jpg Disney Descendants Wicked World Backpack.jpg Disney Descendants Wicked World Lunch Bag.jpg Thermos Soft Lunch Kit, Descendants.jpg Disney Descendants Pop! - Mal.png Descendants Neon Lights dolls.jpg Neon moonlight pillow.jpg Miscellaneous Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Descendants Themed Activities 2.png Descendants Themed Activities 1.png Descendants-148.jpg Descendants 2D Characters - Mal.png Disney Descendants Gameplay IOS.jpg Hang Out With Descendants.jpg 1110zv_0149mw_9f818436.jpg|Mal and her friends at Walt Disney World Descendants - Believe Lyrics.jpg Mal Art.png The-descendants-neon-lights-ball.jpg End of Year Review.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries